Boredom and Procrastination
by regionacht
Summary: Hogwarts' future History of Magic teacher, Cuthbert Binns, learns what procrastination and boredom leads to.


A studious-looking teenager sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. Though he had on thick, nerdy glasses, Cuthbert didn't look any less handsome than his roommates – who were all at quidditch practice. He and his roommates were the best of friends, of course, but it was surprising how different he was from the rest of them. He was much more into studying history and books, while they just wanted to get outside. Cuthbert understood them; of course he did, they were his friends, after all, but when they all went to quidditch, he was alone in their room, and it was completely and utterly _boring._

Yes, he still had work to do, but it was on sunny days like this when he felt like procrastinating. And that was a rare sight for Cuthbert Binns. Binns would always either be seen working or with his head down in a book, only looking up every so often to be up-to-date with his surroundings. The way his voice was monotonous from lack of emotion, usually because he was either tired or bored, somehow was charming to the girls in Hogwarts. "It']s hard to come by a boy like Binns nowadays; fastidious, diligent, _handsome_" and cue girly swoon.

Cuthbert never really cared about that kind of attention, including today. If he stepped out of his room, he would be instantly surrounded by girls fanning themselves and bustling over him. It was quite annoying, to be honest, and Binns was confused as to how his friends could put up with it. And because of this, he almost never went out of his room, even when he was bored, like right now. Besides, books were so much easier to understand instead of people.

He did everything he could besides his homework; running around the small room, climbing up and down the bunk beds, tidying up his corner of the room that really didn't need much cleaning up, trying to turn one of his friend's pillow into a chicken, eating the "secret" stash of chocolate frogs another friend kept, _anything_ and _everything._

Binns was still bored.

Why, oh why did this have to happen? Why was he bored out of his mind? Why couldn't he do ANYTHING to escape the torturous and useless feeling of boredom? However hard he tried to push it away (which wasn't really hard, in fact, procrastinating and being bored was a feeling somewhat new to him, but he wouldn't admit it), it kept clinging to him with a tenacious grip.

Without Cuthbert noticing, the sun had completely gone down, and he was still on his bed, tossing a chocolate frog up and down, and up, and down, and up, and down. He was still. So. _Bored._

BAM!

The door to the room was forcefully pushed open, and the noise it made caused Binns to jolt up and bump his head against the frame of the upper bunk bed.

"Bert, what are you doing?" one of his friends asked, marching into the room, one hand in his robe's pocket.

"Procrastinating," Cuthbert replied casually, lying back down.

There was a collective, dramatic gasp from his group of friends.

"You, Cuthbert Binns, procrastinating?!"

"HOW COULD YOU, BERT?! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR NERD AND GOODY-TWO-SHOES IMAGE!"

"I am so proud of you, Binns. I never thought this day would come!"

Cuthbert watched as his friends patted him on the back, cried fake tears, looked at him with proudly, in all, being overly melodramatic.

"I can't believe it, Bert. It's already 10 o'clock, and you still haven't finished your homework!"

The sentence jerked Binns back to reality.

"WHAT?!" he let out an inhuman shriek that he had never let out in his life before. It was probably the word with the most tone in he had ever uttered. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. If I don't hurry up and start with my homework, I'll have to work through the night!"

His friends only looked at each other and laughed. One patted Cuthbert's shoulder. "Finally learned and felt procrastination, haven't ye?"

"And I plan to never feel it again," Binns muttered.

**Hey guys! A friend of mine gave me a prompt with Binns, so... yeah!**

**To be honest, Binns is a really interesting character. There is so much room for development. Who knows, I might write about him again XD**


End file.
